1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive train that includes a drive unit, a double clutch, and a transmission. The double clutch includes two wet-running, multi-plate clutches that are cooled by circulated cooling oil. The clutches each include inner, plate carrier components, each of which is non-rotatably connected to a respective transmission input shaft, and through which cooling oil is fed to the multi-plate clutches.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heat arising during slippage between the lamellae and/or friction disks that transmit torque in a multi-plate clutch is dissipated in liquid-cooled friction clutches using a coolant liquid. The coolant liquid, which can be used simultaneously for lubricating bearings of the clutch or even of a transmission, circulates in a coolant loop, within which it flows through a cooler. It is expedient to regulate the quantity of coolant liquid supplied to the clutch and flowing between the friction disks depending on the driving condition. During driving, a minimum volume flow is required to dissipate the heat arising during slip regulation. During clutch engagement a larger volume flow must be provided, because a larger quantity of heat is generated. During synchronization, the volume flow is to be significantly reduced in order to avoid a residual drag torque on the clutch lamellae and/or friction disks and thus on the corresponding synchronization unit.
An object of the present invention is to provide a torque-transmitting device including two wet-running, multi-plate clutches that are cooled by circulated cooling oil, and which is simply constructed and inexpensive to manufacture.